


Open Up

by pink_bear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gross, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, very gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pink_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has practiced this dance move a hundred times but he just can't get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I write in here heh... and it's this gross smut.  
> Please enjoy!

One thing led to another.

Jihoon's faulty attempts at getting the dance move right at one in the morning, Soonyoung's hands touching him everywhere as he tried to help and the consequent smaller boy's growing frustration.

Neither of them knew when Jihoon had connected their lips, hands gripping Soonyoung's hair. Or when Soonyoung had eagerly pressed Jihoon up against one of the large mirrors of the practice room, already grinding against him.

"Blow me." Jihoon's raspy voice sounded on the brink of pleading, pants already starting to feel too tight.

The taller boy dropped to his knees almost instantly, hands undoing Jihoon's zipper as the latter let out a faint whimper of anticipation. Soonyoung smirked up at him, reaching into Jihoon's underwear to take his cock out and stroke it lazily.

Jihoon bucked desperately into the warm hand around him, but Soonyoung seemed pleased to tease him even further, taking his hands completely away from Jihoon's cock and instead pressing small kisses to the leaking head before scrapping his teeth along the length.

When the youngers forceful hands gripped Soonyoung’s head and forced him to look up, the boy knew he had teased just enough.

“Open up.” Jihoon’s voice was almost in a growl and Soonyoung opened his mouth almost too eagerly, letting the cock slide against his wet tongue.

Jihoon groaned, only stilling his hips when he had reached far enough into Soonyoung’s mouth, feeling the boy swallow around him in an attempt to adjust to the intrusion.

“F-Fuck, Soonyoung.” Jihoon let his head fall against the mirror when Soonyoung began bobbing his head, eliciting a whimper from the boy above him when he dipped his tongue into the slit to taste the precum. Jihoon petted his boyfriend's hair carefully, encouraging him to keep going.

Soonyoung quickly picked up his pace, grabbing Jihoon’s ass tightly to steady himself. Jihoon could only moan loudly, one hand gripping Soonyoung’s locks tightly and the other scrambling against the smooth surface of the mirror, trying to find any kind of support for his trembling knees.

The smaller boy's eyes averted downwards and he bit his lip tightly as he found Soonyoung's own wide eyes staring back at him as he took him so well.

“Baby, you’re so g-good.” Jihoon's hand came up to his head, running through his own hair as he shivered in pleasure. His other hand still gripped Soonyoung's hair adoringly.

Soonyoung basked in the praise given, hips bucking into air as he took Jihoon in as deeply as he could, sucking on his cock eagerly, hands squeezing the smaller boy’s skin, moaning around him lewdly.

“I’m so close, Soonyoung! Fuck!” Jihoon was practically sobbing when he gripped Soonyoung’s head with both hands to thrust greedily into the warm mouth, setting a rather brutal pace, but Soonyoung could only moan around the cock in his mouth. Jihoon could feel the back of the other’s throat, but the soreness Soonyoung would probably feel tomorrow wasn’t on his mind when he was so damn desperate to finish.

With a loud moan and his head hitting the mirror with an alarming pang, Jihoon came inside Soonyoung’s mouth, hands loosing their strenght to simply rest on the older boy’s head, stroking his hair weakly.

Soonyoung made sure Jihoon had finished before taking him out of his mouth. But before he could swallow the other’s – not particularly tasty – cum, he looked up to see Jihoon with his mouth still open, eyes squeezed shut.

For some reason, the sight looked so funny to him that he snorted with laughter.

Jihoon looked down just in time to see his own cum running down Soonyoung’s face, coming out of his nose.

“Shit, Soonyoung, that’s fucking disgusting.”

Soonyoung only laughed harder when Jihoon moved out of his way and he finally saw himself reflected in the mirror.

Jihoon threw a box of tissues across the room, hitting him in the arm, but the laughter didn’t stop as Soonyoung reached for a tissue to wipe his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this ended up being too short... I literally have no excuse for this I apologize.


End file.
